


reunion

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Origin Story, References to Forced Captivity, References to Unwilling Experimentation, Swapfell, im kind of wasted so quality, references to violence, swapfell red, swapfellcest in my heart, the title is so literal, uh i think, what quality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I'm sorry I took so long, Slim." He murmured, his apology sincere.





	reunion

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt anything actually just. some headcanon i wanted to express. i just wanted an excuse to write swapfell shit tbh

* * *

 

 

"Right this way, captain." The scientist ushered Razz forward with a short motion, their posture nothing short of nervous. Razz didn't bother responding, merely following the direction with an impatient air- though internally attempting to memorize the way they came, in the scenario where something went wrong or this was all some ruse.

Razz wouldn't put the Royal Scientist past it in the slightest.

They finally came to a hallway with several doors, all labeled and numbered with windows bearing iron bars and requiring key cards, and seemingly made of a thicker metal than most. The clacking of heels against long weathered tiles came to a halt as they reached a door labeled with the number four, and a mess of characters with no easily discernible meaning.

The guard nervously slid the key card in, and allowed the door to open with a bang. The scientist stepped away from the door, gesturing him towards it. "H-he's all yours, captain."

He didn't acknowledge the guard aside from a flickering of eye lights in his direction, before entering, and being ready for some sort of ambush after the fact. He was left with nothing but the barely lit cell before him, incredibly small, and offering nothing but a cot and the form of a tall, lanky monster on it.

Razz sucked in a breath at the sight. It had been so _long_.

A skeleton was curled up against the grayed stone wall of the cell, sitting upon a threadbare cot. His arms and legs were tightly bound. Razz could see the greying of his bones, the way they appeared thin and brittle -- obvious signs of malnurishment. His eye sockets were dark and void, despite the loud noise that his entrance had made.

It was possible he was unconscious. Though, it was just as possible he was faking.

"Unbind him," he barked the order at the scientist. It took a moment before the body scrambled to do so, and Razz at that moment was glad at the fear his new position granted him. He doubted he would get the rabbit monster to move so quickly otherwise.

It took only a moment before the black cuffs made a soft sound as they hit the bedding. The skeleton didn't move. Razz only waited the barest fraction of a moment, before snarling at the scientist. " _Leave us._ "

He didn't have to ask twice as the scientist all but ran from the room. Razz could still hear his breathing from the hallway after a moment, but it was no matter.

Razz knelt down on one knee, and lightly touched his brother's work, cracked skull with one leathered hand. He looked different, but Razz wasn't surprised. Ten years was a long time.

"I'm sorry I took so long, Slim." He murmured, his apology sincere.

He remembered vividly the second day that Papyrus didn't come home from his job at the labs. He remembered how he simply knew what had happened. That Papyrus was probably trapped somewhere in the bowels of the Royal Labratories being used for something. That they had deemed his disposable.

No job truly came without risks, even then.

It didn't matter anymore. Razz had done what he had needed to do to free Slim. He had worked his way to the top, despite his physical disposition. He had all but destroyed himself to take back one of the only things that mattered. His family. His brother.

"I'm here now, Papy." He told him softly.

At those words, molten red eye lights blazed to life. He stared at the shade for a moment, taken aback, and then struggled to push his rage down. He'd expected malnourishment and poor treatment. Experiments didn't live a life of luxury. But to have him gain LOVE-

He should have known. He should have considered it before hand. He was such a fool--

"S...ans..." The name came out rough and hard to discern, but hearing his brother say his name allowed his anger to evaporate. His SOUL felt warm.

"Don't talk." Razz ordered him, but there was no real bite to it. He most likely didn't have a lot of extra magic to extend to creating sound; to speak. "I'm getting you out." He inforned him.

It didn't seem like Papyrus really heard him, as there was no visible reaction to his words. His brother continued to study his face, almost hungrily. Razz ached to do the same, to take in the fact his brother was alive and _here_ , but now wasn't the time nor place.

He turned Papyrus' SOUL blue, without warning. The response was instant, as the monster struggled and thrashed in his grasp. After a painful moment, the monster was forced to submit due to weakness, no doubt using the remainder of his reserves in that moment. His brother's form dangled like a rag doll in mid-air. His eye sockets fell vacant.

Razz did not ask to be lead back, and stopped following the pair after being grazed by an attack -- a warning shot, if you will.

There perhaps was reprocussions to such an act, but Razz did not care. After working himself to near death to gain the position and notoriety to free Papyrus of his involuntary captivity, he was finally taking his brother home. The fruits of his labor had finally bore itself.

He was taking his brother home.


End file.
